


【Ohmlirious】媽媽說別跟陌生人亂走（半Dead By Daylight梗，短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊簡介：社交障礙小傻Ohm與怪人Jonathan的驚悚熱血小品</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Ohmlirious】媽媽說別跟陌生人亂走（半Dead By Daylight梗，短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> ＊警告：以下包含黑暗暴力血腥食人變態等內容與對話，觀看前請三思  
> ＊好喜歡Dead By Daylight！

在這個世界上無奇不有，其中有一種人，常常可以在電視上看得到，尤其是恐怖片裡，他們會跑進外面寫著「危險」的房子，或是闖進「請勿進入」的公共圖書館。既然人們喜歡將所有事物命名，或是化成專有名詞，所以大概可以用「作死」來形容他們。

「我早就說過這點子爛透了！」被困在地下室的Jonathan在心裡罵著，儘管那明明是他的朋友Luke說的，他才是那個跟著Bryce齊聲合唱，說要進入那座明顯很詭異森林的人。

他們的車在樹林前面拋錨了，他們手機不通又迷路，就跟很多的恐怖片一樣，他們三個人似乎只剩下一個選項，藉著若隱若現的月光照明，進入那座黑漆漆的森林，希望穿過之後能找到救援。

前面拿著手電筒的Luke一直處於神經兮兮的狀態，常常被自己的影子嚇得尖叫，走在後方的Bryce嘴上說「好恐怖喔！」語氣中卻充滿笑意，跟在散步沒兩樣，不像Jonathan雖然罵著「閉嘴啦！哪裡恐怖了！」不過手死抓著Bryce，快把對方的手臂扭斷。

走過好一段路之後，本來Jonathan已經能放鬆些，想著這森林就是陰森了點，除了貓頭鷹跟Luke偶爾叫叫外，也沒有什麼事情，直到他們差點採到地上的捕獸夾，事情開始變得像場醒不過來的噩夢。

那老舊又生鏽的捕獸夾被放在很隱密的地方，雖然他們可以安慰自己，這只不過是獵人的陷阱，可是陸續三個人又發現了不少個，上頭都隱約能看見血跡，而Luke也發誓他有看見一個影子跟在他們附近。

「大概就只是一隻大泰迪哈哈……」被嚇得不清的Jonathan強顏歡笑著，一邊顫抖的說道，他已經有些喪失邏輯跟理智，看在老天的份上，自從Luke說他們被人跟著時，Jonathan就覺得背後有個人在看他，搞得他老覺得發毛。

就在Luke也跟著哈哈大笑，一起喊「泰迪熊快出來！」的時候，旁邊的Bryce正要開口附和，卻感覺到有股怪異感，幸好旁邊的Jonathan反應快，即時推開Bryce，躲過後面重重砍來的刀子。

「呃……我想那好像不是泰迪熊……」Bryce側倒在地上，指著不遠處恐怖的巨大人影說，他的臉上帶著類似骨頭的白面具，手裡的巨刀在黑夜中映著微弱的光，再次準備朝他們揮下。

「跑！」在混亂之中有人大喊，Jonathan馬上拖著Bryce爬起來，跟上Luke的腳步，毫無目標的向前衝，而那個恐怖的傢伙也跟在後面，表現出一副就是要殺光他們的樣子。

這場「哈哈哈來追我啊」的遊戲中，原本跑在一起的三個人逐漸分散，最後只剩下Jonathan一個人喘著氣，躲在一個樹幹旁，悄悄窺看向前方四處找人的怪傢伙，再趁對方轉過身時逃走。

當他一邊快速的跑過樹林，邊在心裡頭瘋狂大笑，嘲笑著揮舞刀子的怪人有多笨，他聽見一個不祥的匡啷聲，同時右腳也傳來刺痛，「媽的！」他不小心尖叫出來，然後又馬上摀住自己的嘴，蹲下來檢查自己的腳。

他的腳上是一個小陷阱，跟先前看過的捕獸夾不一樣，比較像是自製的，殺傷力不大也不算太疼，但這玩意兒卻把Johnathan固定的老緊，扯來弄去都拔不出來。

附近的草叢這時候開始顫動，有人正在朝他靠近，Jonathan急得在心裡罵過各方天神，並朝自己祖宗十八代丟過無數粗話，隨著身邊的聲響逐漸變大，一個人的影子蓋過了光線，Jonathan也終於自己拆開腳踝上的陷阱。

他起身就要跑，卻給人一把撲在地上，將掙扎不已的Jonathan面朝下壓著，「你是我的了！」耳邊傳來帶著興奮的呼吸聲，「放開我！你這他媽的……」Jonathan大聲的叫著，但是另外一個人只是發出可怕的笑聲，然後把身下的人給敲昏了。

在黑暗中Jonathan只隱約感覺自己被扛起來，旋在空中搖搖晃晃的，他想要掙脫扣在他腰上的手，可是他的頭又陣陣發疼，被頂著的胃也跟著不舒服起來，他很快就再次昏過去，真正醒來的時候，便是在一個昏暗的地下室了。

偶爾閃爍的黃燈光搞得Jonathan眼睛痛，他慢慢轉過臉，發現自己躺在一張髒污的床上，旁邊還站著一個高大的男人，手正忙於解自己的褲子，「搞什麼鬼！」他嚇得從床上彈起來，「我知道我很美但你不能強姦我！」抓著身上有褐色髒污的毯子，Jonathan縮到也沾著黑色的牆角邊。

面前看不清面貌的人似乎也愣住了，「我沒有要那樣做……」舉起自己的雙手，他向後退了一步，顯露出他戴著白色毛皮面具的臉，上頭還留有兔子的兩個長耳多，「我只是要尿在你身上而已。」他說道。

那語氣太過於自然了，簡直像有人問「你在幹什麼」然後對方回答「吃飯啊看不出來嗎」那種很日常的問答，Jonathan難得一時講不出話來，有些當機的看著面前高大的男人回到原本動作。

「住手！你到底有什麼毛病，老兄！」恢復聲音的Jonathan出聲制止對方的動作，一邊在毯子底下檢查，看看身邊有沒有什麼可以幫忙的，卻發現他的藍色外套跟面具已經被取走，就放在那個變態男身後的破桌子上。

「可是其他動物都是這樣標記自己的玩具。」歪歪自己摺著耳朵的腦袋，奇怪的男人有些不明白的說道，然後指向床尾後方的一台老舊電視，幾乎快支撐不住的電視櫃底下，還放著兩片動物星球頻道的DVD，以及十季的楓營之戀。

楓營之戀的第五季很爛是眾所皆知。Jonathan皺起眉頭，難以想像對方到底是怎麼過生活，環顧四周的樣子，這個冰冷的地下室髒兮兮的，而且滿是褐色與黑色的痕跡，甚至有些奇形怪狀的骨頭與肉沫在餐桌上，好吧，那張堆著盤子的桌子，應該就是餐桌沒錯。

「我不是你的玩具！」雙手交叉在胸前，Jonathan有些生氣的發出聲明，然而對方並不以為然，「你當然是，我從森林裡抓到你的！父親都是這樣說！」他一副理所當然的說著，詭異的邏輯讓Jonathan超級想衝過去，把楓營之戀第五季給掰斷。

「我才不是，婊子！你到底把我抓過來幹嘛！」頭又開始痛的Jonathan說，並在那個男人靠近時，把自己的背整個貼到牆上，那顆兔子頭後的眼睛，還有那低低的笑聲，看得他起雞皮疙瘩。

「繁衍後代！」男人突然伸手握住Jonathan的雙手，眼神裡包含著愉悅跟誠懇，「我的夢想就是要組一個小家庭，我第一眼看到你的時候，就知道是你了！」雖然天昏地暗，不過眼睛習慣黑暗的男人可以清楚看見闖入森林的那三個人，其中跟他一樣帶著面具的人，那對藍眼睛特別吸引他，而且對方還一腳踩進他的陷阱，簡直就是命中注定。

「我是男的，你這白癡！」白眼已經要翻到天際去的Jonathan忍不住罵出聲來，並瞪著停滯不動得男人，用力抽出自己的手，他不曉得為什麼老是有男人要找他生孩子，之前是一個瘋裁縫，現在又是一個兔子男，難道就沒人把生物學好嗎？還是他臉上有寫著「子宮」兩個字？

在Jonathan滿肚子抱怨時，兔子男卻仍然不解，「這有什麼不同？」他有些怯生生的問道，因為他床上的人看起來快要氣炸了，還用後腦勺去撞牆壁，然後摀著臉發出像動物般的低吼。

他不想惹自己好不容易得來的伴侶生氣，卻有些不知所措，「我知道了，我們應該要先從交往開始，」想想之後，乾脆坐在地板上的綁架販先生，用拳頭敲自己的手掌，「哈囉，我的名字是Ohm！」他自我介紹著，然後把自己的一隻手伸過去床邊。

看著對方純潔無辜的樣子，還有那隻空著的手，儘管Jonathan處於一個尷尬的狀況，並滿腔怒火，可他就是狠不下心，加上又是在人家的地盤上，「Jonathan。」他不甘願的回握Ohm的手，在嘴裡咕噥自己的名字。

在他們交握的那瞬間，Ohm整個看起來像被點燃一樣高興，他有如真的兔子那樣跳起來，「我想你一定餓了，」他跑到餐桌邊，拿起一盤紅色的東西，「雖然只是我父親剩下的，但幸好他分給我挺多。」像個小朋友炫耀自己的東西，Ohm將盤子塞到Jonathan的手裡，然後坐回原位，眼睛裡全是期盼。

Jonathan撐大自己的眼睛，盯著充滿腥味的盤子，「操，那是手指嗎？」他在心裡頭想著，再看看用手指扣著地板血跡的男人，「我不餓……」他把盤子交還回去，眼睛並沒有離開對方失落的垂耳朵背影，好像開始漸漸明白一些什麼。

「呃……」心裡頭莫名有股抱歉感，使得Jonathan更加生氣，不過他還是盡力的開口，「你父親是怎麼……回事？」如果他推測的沒錯，看來他們一開始遇見的那個巨刀人就是Ohm嘴裡的父親，眼下能掌握一些資訊，也許不是壞事。

談到自己的父親，Ohm連忙跑過來，「你也有見過他對吧？」他跳上床鋪的另外一側，壓得那張過小的床發出怪叫，「那人其實不是我親生父親，他在我大概十歲的時候收養我。」他說過去在森林附近，因為車子突然輾過尖刺而發生的車禍，那時候把年幼的Ohm拖出來帶回家的，就是戴著骨頭面具的高壯男人。

儘管不曉得目的，但是這樣事情可以拼湊出更多些，同時也讓Jonathan看得更清楚，對方眼睛裡頭更深的情感，他試著要說些什麼，卻被上頭一個突然的巨大摔門聲嚇一跳。

「該死……」旁邊的Ohm看起來也是緊張不已，幾乎是用拽的，把Jonathan從床上拖下來，「快躲起來，我不能讓父親發現我偷跑出去，他會氣炸的，他告訴過我外面很危險，不讓我自己出去……」他不斷的碎念著，邊急急忙忙將Jonathan塞進床底下。

在Jonathan剛被不知所以的推入充滿灰塵與骨頭的床底後，地下室的上頭又傳來巨響，木板門被用力的撬開，重重的腳步聲踩下階梯，蓋過其他人發出的微弱呼救與尖叫聲，全身都是腐臭與血污的男人走到Ohm的面前，不顧後者結巴的亂扯閒聊，用鼻子大力嗅著，好似一隻可怕的野獸。

接著他推開擋在前面叨叨絮絮的Ohm，一手掀開藏著人的床鋪，把來不及跑的Jonathan給抓起來，扛到自己的肩膀上，完全把對方的捶打跟扭動當搔癢一樣，轉身就準備往頭上走。

「等一下！」看著自己養父的動作，還有聽見Jonathan叫喊得聲音，原本愣愣Ohm的，雙手絞緊自己外套的邊緣，鼓起多年來最大的勇氣，大聲阻止對正要上樓的男人。

滿深傷痕得男人轉過頭，骨頭面具後唯一露出的眼睛透著冰冷與怒火，平時的話，就像從前他問起自己親生父母一樣，Ohm知道自己這時候該乖乖閉嘴，然而這次他只是稍微被震懾了一下，就挺起自己的胸膛向前一步。

「他、他是我的！」不管Jonathan揮著手說「我才不是」Ohm仍在繼續著，「他是我的玩具，你不能帶走他！」視野裡的景象都跟著他的身體在顫抖，Ohm說完之後卻也沒有離開目光，而是繼續跟兇殘的男人對峙著。

男人轉過來面對他時，Ohm一度以為自己要贏了，可是對方只舉起手上的刀，然後用力的插入牆壁裡，刀尖後瞬間炸出好幾道裂痕，Ohm的臉就在刀子的另一面，從血跡裡映出他受到驚嚇的眼神，和讓人無法動彈的刀光。

事到如今他都還是無能為力，像從前的每一次，看著木門闔上，上面的光線全被掩蓋，連同Jonathan望著他的藍眼睛，他終究還是站在那裡恐懼著，永遠只能聽著慘叫作無法逃脫的惡夢。

這些全被Jonathan看在眼裡，不過他臨時也無法顧及太多，現在他又被帶到另外一個陌生的地方，看起來似乎是這房子的一樓，經過滿是紅肉與皺皮的廚房，讓Jonathan開始有些擔心接下來的事情走向，加上男人把他銬在廚房的髒地板上，跟著蟑螂共存讓他簡直生不如死。

磨刀子的聲音刺激著他的神經，Jonathan不放棄的扯著手，手腕都給磨出血，卻仍然有如塊待宰的肉，抱著不甘的情緒，他開始用盡一生的所學，各國的粗話全都爆出口，詛咒著不為所動的殺人魔。

已經聽膩各種求饒的男人絲毫不理會Jonathan，現在對方還活蹦亂跳的，再忍耐一會兒他就可以自由了，然而事情並不如他所想，他的後門突然發出一個巨響，釘著厚木板的窗戶出現人影，讓他不得不丟下手上的刀子跟Jonathan，出去看看到底是誰。

不明白發生什麼事，但這仍是個好機會，Jonathan躺到地上，像條魚般努力掙扎與蠕動著，可惜的是依舊沒有半點進度，接著一陣細碎的聲響傳出，Jonathan馬上就靜止了動作，繃緊神經尋找聲音的方向。

Ohm那顆帶著兔耳朵的腦袋出現在廚房的陰暗處，他壓低聲音喊著Jonathan，並蹲下來小心翼翼的靠近他，「跟我來，我有條路可以出去。」他不知道用什麼打開了Jonathan的手銬，並把他帶回地下室。

將電視櫃給拉開後，一個被挖出的洞顯露出來，這是他之前自己偷挖出來的，待在小空間裡太過無聊，他會瞞著另外一個男人在夜晚偷跑出去，散步或者跟動物玩之類的，偶爾他會遇到人類，但是他們通常見他在打招呼時，就全都尖叫著跑走了。

樓上開始出現憤恨的腳步聲，大概是因為沒有抓到人的緣故，「你先走，我來拖住他！」Ohm低聲對著Jonathan說道，他想這大概就是電視上說的紳士風度，不過Jonathan卻毫不領情，「不，你先出去在外面等我。」他說著，然後把Ohm給推過去。

本來他也只是好意，沒想到Jonathan卻連電視櫃都給壓上去，讓Ohm只看得到一絲縫隙，「等一下，你要幹嘛？」他勉強能看見Jonathan站起來，一把抓走自己的外套跟面具，「我要殺了那個操他媽的渾蛋。」說完他就不見人影了。

沒多久，各種碰撞跟碎裂聲在Ohm的周圍響起，還有Jonathan的怒罵跟另外一個男人的怒吼，這跟Ohm原本的計畫不一樣，不過他也只能先跑到外頭去，察看那間喧鬧的屋子四周，發現燈光全都已經熄滅，看不清楚裡頭的狀況。

在Jonathan的一聲大叫後，夜晚突然寧靜下來，唯有微弱的蟲歌在唱，Ohm吞了一口口水，決定不再外頭乾等，開始繞著對他還是陌生的房子走，ˊ找到沒有關好後門沒有關好，便沿著牆邊慢慢走進去。

他很少來到上頭，但也大概知道路線，從堆著許多肉塊的廚房開始搜索，他除了滿地的破碎物及打鬥的痕跡外，沒有看見另外兩個人。他在走廊間看見黑影在晃動，便趕緊走到客廳的入口處，稍微探出頭看看裡頭的情況。

然後映入眼簾的Jonathan渾身是血，曲棍球面具上幾乎沒有白色存在，然而他卻是毫髮無傷，踩在另外一個男人龐大的屍體上，用手裡的小刀劃開對方的喉嚨，用腳跟狂踩著男人的臉，在碎裂的聲響中仰起頭，發出一連串的大笑聲。

Ohm覺得自己好像又戀愛了。

之後沐浴在狂喜中Jonathan還是發現了Ohm，「不是叫你在外面等著？」他埋怨著，接著從屍體上跳下來，拉起腳快麻掉的Ohm，「給你。」他將手中一串鍊子放到Ohm的手裡。

那鍊子有些熟悉，鍊墜裡面是一家三口的合照，上面的小男孩笑得很開心，而旁邊的蓋子上則刻著Ryan幾個字。Ohm想要開口，Johnathan不給他反應的時間，率先把他帶出困著無數靈魂的老房子，走入黑色的森林中。

他們在前方找到了燈光，沒想到Luke跟Bryce竟然搞到臺車，兩個人悠閒的坐在裡頭跟Jonathan打招呼，「你們這些婊子，他媽的丟下我一個！」他一邊抱怨，一邊打開車門，把傻呼呼的Ohm給塞進去。

「我們有回去救你啊！」Luke笑著回應道，Bryce則是使盡著狂笑，「我們相信你可以的！」笑到都流眼淚的Bryce補充，但Jonathan只是不爽的給了他一根中指，外加一個「操你的」。

「所以這是誰？你的新男朋友？」注意到僵坐著的Ohm，Luke開口問道，「對啦對啦隨便啦！他要跟我們一起走就是了！」Jonathan翹著腳，偷偷瞥了Ohm一眼之後就轉過頭，故意假裝外頭的樹很有趣。

「我是Ohm。」他舉起手打招呼，前座兩個人先是停頓了一會兒，「好吧！」然後Luke很爽快的就接受了，並開始發動車子，而Bryce則是興奮的嚷著他們要到洛聖都去。

Ohm有些不安的看著Jonathan，但是後者已經開始打起盹，他也只能轉向窗外，看著許久未見的晨曦，期待著之後的日子。

反正也不會再更糟了。


End file.
